The Animal Resource Laboratory is one of the Alcohol Research Center's Core Laboratories. The long-term goal of this Core is to serve as a central facility through which investigators can obtain well controlled and reproducible animal models, and receive training related to in vivo experimentation. It is envisaged that the Animal Core will enhance experimental productivity in alcohol research by achieving four specific aims: (1) to provide space, technical assistance (both surgical and experimental), equipment, and supplies for pre- an post-operative animal care; (2) to produce a well controlled and reproducible rodent model of chronic alcohol consumption; (3) to train and teach new investigators, students,and technicians the basic surgical and experimental skills required for whole animal research (educational component); and (4) to develop new models, techniques and experimental approaches when needed, and thereby broaden the surgical and experimental procedures available to investigators. The Animal Resource Core will be primarily used for investigators that have a Research Component, Pilot study supported by the Alcohol Research Center and/or a project supported by NIAAA that is related to the overall theme and objectives of the LSUMC Alcohol Research Center. By providing the above mentioned services the Animal Resources Laboratory will be able to substantially lower the expense of the proposed research both in time and money, reduce experimental variability and ensure animal welfare.